


Feels like heaven

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fantasizing, M/M, Month 2, Other, Reflection, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr: micromarvel, post-fight relaxing, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: After a long fight, Tony takes a shower back at the tower to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



> For month 2 of micromarvel on tumblr (https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/) come and join us!

Clambering gratefully under the warm spray of the shower, Tony sighs and rolls his aching shoulders. It had been a hard battle, not so much difficult as long. But now it’s won, and they’re back at the tower, he can start to relax. The hot water begins working it's magic, and Tony leans his folded arms on the wall, pressing his forehead against them. He can feel the ache throbbing in the base of his skull start to recede. Vaguely he wonders if he’s the only one that suffers like this after a fight. Do Thor’s hands shake for an hour while the adrenaline fades? Does Steve have to listen to the thumping of blood in his ears? 

Groaning against his arm,Tony realizes his mistake. Thinking of Steve, and the battle, just makes him remember those thighs kicking henchmen. He can picture every fluid move of Steve’s body as he ducked and rolled, the way Steve’s muscled arms looked curled around throats… Another groan escapes his lips, and Tony can feel his cock twitching and hardening. This wasn’t part of tonight’s plan, thinking about Steve like this. Not that it’s the first time, and he’s long since stopped over-analysing why. It is what it is. And sure he’s tired, but some things are worth postponing sleep for. Quickly he washes his hair and body, pain mostly forgotten as he steps lightly out of the shower. Crossing to the washstand, he pulls open a discrete drawer built into the unit. Smiling to himself, he plucks out lube and his favourite thick plug. It is an absolute coincidence that it happens to be red and blue coloured.

Laying the plug and lube by the side of the sink, he pushes cosmetics and aftershave bottles back to give himself space. Bending at the waist, he spreads his legs wide, chest pressing against cold marble as he reaches behind himself. He opens himself up with well-practiced speed, unable to take his eyes off his face in the mirror. He knows that others might call it vanity, but all he wants is to see himself as Steve would. 

He’s ready now. He bites his lip, cheek pressed to cold marble and eyes still fixed on the mirror, as he pushes the plug inside. He watches his face as he does, the tiny, uncontrolled spasms there, and when he stands he has to take a moment as the toy moves inside him.

He moves back over to the bath, and positions himself so he has the mirror to his side and his ass resting on the corner of the smooth enamel. He shivers as the pressure makes the plug sink deeper inside him. Wrapping a hand around his eager cock, Tony’s mind flicks through images from the battle; Steve's arms, thighs ass... and that smile. That smiles is what does it for him, as he slowly fists his cock. Catching his reflection again, his flushed skin and damp hair make him look even further gone than he is. Licking his lips, he watches his aching cock slide through his fist, thumb stroking the head. At the same time, he rolls his hips, rubbing the plug against his prostate. His eyes slide closed as pleasure builds beneath his skin and heat rolls through his veins. His thoughts move to thinking of Steve holding him in his arms, taking him. His cock jerks as he imagines the plug gone, replaced instead by Steve's dick. He gives himself over to the fantasy as he fucks his fist, each thrust making him gasp as the plug hits him just right. He shouts out as he comes over his hand and stomach, thighs shaking as his orgasm takes control of his body.

Coming back to himself, he pushes away from the bath top. He’s shaking as he gingerly pulls the plug out and tosses it in the sink. He uses a towel to wipe the come from his skin and throws it in beside the plug. Sparing a last glance at himself in the mirror he flicks the light off and walks out, head still filled with Steve but exhaustion finally taking over.


End file.
